deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael
Raphael is the hothead of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He previously fought his three brothers in the 6th episode of Death Battle, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale. He also fought Wolverine of the X-Men in an episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki ideas So far *Raphael vs General Grevious *Hercule Satan vs Raphael *Raphael vs Irma Lair *Raphael vs Ken Masters * Raphael vs Knuckles * Leonardo vs Donatello vs Michelangelo vs Raphael vs Kim Kaphwan vs. Juri Han * Pimple vs Raphael *Raphael vs Yang Xiao Long With The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs The Animatronics * TMNT vs Battletoads *Kids Next Door vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Koopa Bros. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Payday Gang * TMNT vs RWBY * TMNT vs W.I.T.C.H. * Kakurangers vs TMNT 'Completed Fights' * Raphael vs Charizard * Raphael vs Falco Lombardi * Raphael vs Proto Man * Raphael vs Roy Koopa * Raphael vs Wolverine * TMNT vs Koopalings *TMNT VS Lego Ninjago *Raphael vs Riptor * The Crystal Gems Vs The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Elektra (Marvel) * Killer Croc (DC Comics) * Rico (Madagascar) * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Bubsy the Bobcat (...) * Sans (Undertale) * Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) * Kratos (God of War) * Drax the Destroyer (Marvel) Death Battle Info: Background * Height: 5'2" * Weight: 180 lbs. * Master of Ninjitsu and Sais * Hot-Tempered brawn * Favorite Color: Red Sai * Dagger-like truncheon * Used against swords * Primarily offensive * Traps and controls an opponents weapons * For stabbing, not slicing Skill Set * Vicious and Brutal * Sai Master * Arguably the toughest of the team * Hot-Headed with common fits of rage * Enjoys Fighting Death Battle (Fanon Info) Background * Height: 5'2" * Weight: 180 lbs. * Master of Ninjitsu and Sais * Hot-Tempered brawn * Favorite Color: Red * 2nd oldest or 3rd youngest of his brothers * The muscle and vicious of the team Weapons and Abilities * Master of Sais Versions * 80's Show * 4Kids Show (2003) * Nickelodeon Show (2012) * Movies * Comics * Others Arsenal * Sais ** Pitchfork-like daggers ** Made for stabbing and trap it's opponent's weapons and disarms them ** It's top points are thinner and more sharper than Leonardo's swords ** Raph can use them to stab and climb on walls and can hold on to vehicles ** Lacks long range and not made for slicing * Trident * Grappling Hook * Ninja stars * Tanto * Katana * Tonfa Feats * Constantly goes one on one with enemies like Slash, Zog, and even Shredder (Though usually he either usually cuts it close or loses entirely) * Survived on the streets of New York by himself for 2 months with amnesia * Bested Leo in the 2007 movie (Leo was slightly holding back) and in the IDW comics as Dark Leo who is more or less stronger and more deadly than normal Leonardo * Eventually Became the Shredder * Defeated most of the Foot Clan by himself * Fought and held his own against the Shredder on occasions Weaknesses * A rebel to his brother Leo * Jealous of Leonardo's leadership * Stubborn * Easily angered and can lose focus * More aggressive and violent than his brothers * Rush into fights without a thought of a plan and just overpowering a foe * Only focuses on one enemy or group and not his surroundings when enraged * Sometimes a long wolf * His sais lacks combat range and it is made for stabbing, not slicing Trivia Gallery 87Raphael.jpg|Raphael from the 1987 show. Raph_in_Ninja_Tribunal,_Chi-Empowered.jpg|Raph chi Empowered Ninja Tribunal Dragon_Raph.jpg|Dragon Raph Full Body 2012 Raph.png|Raphael as seen in the modern 2012 cartoon show on Nickelodeon. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Raphael as he appears on the front art cover of the IDW Comics.png|Raphael as he appears on the front art cover of the IDW Comics Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Ninja Category:Animal Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Martial Artist Category:US Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Mutants Category:Warrior Category:Completed Profile Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Dual Wielders Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Sai Wielders Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Flight Users